Becker's Birthday, sequel to Jess' Bday
by pinkcat4569
Summary: It's Becker's turn, and since his girlfriend, Jess, loves birthdays, he should get prepared for a big day.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Becker's Birthday, Sequel to Jess' Birthday

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen. Adult situations, mild language.

Spoilers: References to Series 4, 5, specifically B/J episodes

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Description: It's Becker's turn, and since his girlfriend, Jess, loves birthdays, he should get prepared for a big day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: Refers to Jess' Birthday. You'll be confused in some places if you don't read it first, probably. Contains innuendos, and probably an adult-ish episode later. Sequel to Jess' birthday, in which they're a couple, not a sequel to Becker Doesn't Like Birthdays, in which they aren't. Should be last birthday fic. I'll be out of the mood in a few days.

Broken into Chapters, 1466 this chapter.

Chapter One, Becker's Birthday

Jess laid in her bed, in a sapphire blue and black baby doll, scribbling on a notepad. Becker came out of the bathroom, in a pair of gray sleep shorts with black bands around the waist and leg holes.

"You should have told me you were wearing that, I could have matched you."

She smiled. "That's OK, besides," she said, running her eyes up his naked chest, and down his legs, "I like you in anything."

He smirked. "Same here, except," he said, crawling up the bed, "I like you in nothing the best."

She giggled. "True, that is your best look, as well."

He leaned over and kissed her slowly. "Let's put this tablet away," he said, pulling at the notepad.

She pulled it back. "Sorry, honey. I can't. I have loads of work."

"On a notepad, seriously?"

She smiled. "I know. It's low tech. Right now I'm just scribbling ideas."

"Jess, you can't torture me by wearing this..." he said, drooling, "very, sexy thing."

She bit her lip. "Do you remember the first time I wore it?"

He laughed. "Of course. Your birthday."

She lit up, and leaned toward him. She kissed him sweetly. "You are so perfect. You remember."

"Jess, it was one of the best nights of my life."

She giggled. "Mine too. Actually, I'm planning another memorable evening, for another birthday."

He laughed. "Right. I'm getting old."

She giggled. "You are not! Now, go away, while I plan your best birthday ever."

He smirked, kissed her, til he felt the notepad loosen in her grip, then he grabbed it triumphantly.

"No fair! You tricked me!"

"Plan my birthday later. I want to make tonight memorable."

"Ooh, well when you put it that way," she said, giving in to him.

The notepad was thrown away, followed shortly by the baby doll and shorts.

A few days later, Jess was monitoring the ADD. Becker came in, and walked over to her laptop. "Hey, Babe, I need to access your computer, a moment."

He hadn't even got the lid open, when a frenzy of heels signaled her defensive attack. A bangled hand shot out, and kept the lid closed.

"No, you don't!"

"What?" he asked, amused.

"You sneaky, sexy man! No you don't. You're just trying to find out my plans!"

"I like how she got sexy in there," whispered Sara to Epstein. They were both Ops techs, and watching the scene.

"Your plans?"

"Yes. It won't work."

"Jess, I need to check the soldier reviews I submitted last week."

"Right. I believe you. I'll get it," she said, grabbing her computer protectively.

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"Weird, honey? I'm not," she said, holding the laptop in her lap. She smiled at him.

"Um...the reviews? Please."

She chuckled. "You're really carrying this out aren't you?" she asked, opening the computer, and pulling up the screens She kept looking up at him.

"Yep, not weird at all."

"OK. Soldier reviews..." she said, still chuckling, placing the computer down, and watching him closely.

"Thank you," he said.

She laughed. "Boy, you're still acting this out."

"I don't know what you're going on about, Jess. Honestly," he said, reading the reviews.

She giggled. "Right. Well, doesn't matter. You've been thwarted."

He raised his eyebrow, and looked at her. "Thwarted?' Jess, what are you talking about?"

She shook her head. "You are good, very convincing."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Jess. OK, got what I need. Thanks," he said, moving away.

She continued giggling. "You're so cute," she said, kissing him. "You're just going to have to wait."

"Wait?"

She nodded.

He stared at her, then looked at Sara and Epstein.

Epstein mouthed, "Birthday."

Becker burst out laughing. "Right. You're planning and plotting. I forgot."

"Don't you dare!" cried Jess. "Don't pretend you don't care. I know you're itching to figure out my plans."

He smirked, and folded his arms. "Am I?"

She frowned. "You are. It's driving you crazy."

He grinned wider. "I'm not, and it's driving _you_ crazy."

She stomped her foot. "It is not!"

He laughed.

"Stop it, Becker! I know you know I'm up to something, and I know you care!"

He shook his head. "I do know, of course. It's my job to make sure the ARC is secure, and know what's going on."

She frowned. '

He smiled, and took her hand. "I've been turning a blind eye on purpose, Jess. You want it to be a surprise, and I can't risk blowing it because I'm so awesome at my job."

Jess burst into giggles, and hugged him. "Good point. Thank you."

"I'm taking for granted, however, that the conspiring with my soldiers, the secret emails with Chef Bernie, the clandestine meetings with Matt and the team, not to mention your plots with Lester, are in no way a threat to security."

She giggled. "No threat. I promise."

"OK. I am interested, but I pride myself on discipline and self-control."

She glanced wickedly at him. "Most of the time."

"Yeah, most of the time, and where you aren't concerned," he said. "I'm not curious, because I know I'm going to love it all. It's you who's doing it."

"How can you turn me from furious to kitten-like, so quickly?"

He shrugged. "We have powers over each other, apparently."

She nodded, and they kissed.

"I wasn't joking about the soldier reviews, I did need them, and I need to get back to my office."

"OK," she said. "Later, baby."

"Later, Jess."

Becker's birthday dawned cold and rainy. Becker smiled as he heard Jess sighing and lightly cursing at the powers of nature.

"It's OK, Jess," he said, with a yawn. "Just smile, that's sunny enough."

She jumped back onto the bed. "You are too sweet," she said, kissing him. "Now, hurry and get ready. We have to go. We have somewhere to be."

"Fine, but if I remember right, you had breakfast in bed," he said.

She smiled. "True. I don't re-hash ideas, even brilliant ones, sorry. I promise, however, you will get a smashing breakfast, but we have to go to it."

He nodded, and pulled himself up. Then he looked at the clock. "Jess! It's an hour too early!"

She crept back to him. "I know, but it will be worth it. Trust me," she said, kissing him. "Happy Birthday, by the way."

He kissed her, and said, "It's a good thing you're cute and kiss well."

She giggled, and at the sound, he said, "Ah, now, you've brought out birds to sing for me."

She swatted playfully. "You are charming today, aren't you?"

He laughed. "Can't help it, you do it to me. Giggle again and drown out the rain."

She did. "I'm serious, though. We need to move. We really can't be late."

Becker got dressed, and walked in to see Jess wearing a new dress.

"OK, why do you get new clothes on my birthday?"

"It's for you. I want to look amazing."

He smiled. "You do, but that's a lame excuse."

She giggled. "I thought it was a brilliant excuse."

He looked at what she wore. "You look awesome, very unusual."

"It is," she said, smiling brilliantly. "It's a take-off from the Chinese Cheongsam traditional dress. It's fairly traditional on top: with the oriental style print flowers and symbols, plus the tailoring is straight and fitted."

Becker smiled. "I like the top. It shows your curves."

She smiled. "The bottom, however...not so traditional," she said. "It should be straight down like this all the way, maybe with a slit. I like the unusual-ness, though."

The skirt was very modern. It was plain red, and jutted out a-line style, but in pleats, and the sides hung down asymmetrically, showing off different amounts of leg, from mid-thigh to mid-calf.

"I especially like the neck," said Jess. "It mimics the Mandarin style collar, but it's much looser."

Becker smiled, "And lower cut. I like it too."

She giggled.

"And just so you know, I do get why you're wearing it," said Becker.

"Oh, do you?"

He smiled. "Yes. I took you for Chinese on your birthday."

"In honor of our 'first dinner,' minus the bomb," she said with a giggle. "I don't re-hash ideas, but I do creatively re-make them. Plus, you did such a great job on my birthday, I wanted to make it clear that I remember, and still love it."

Becker smiled. "Very sweet." He gave her a little spin, looking over the dress. "You look gorgeous, and I apologize for teasing you."

"Don't. I love your teasing," she said, kissing him again. She looked down at his watch. "Oh! We have to go!" she cried, grabbing a black bag, as she pushed the birthday boy out the door.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Again, I'm not British, so please excuse me, if the birthday feast is cliché.

1066, this chapter.

Chapter Two, Becker's Birthday

Jess happily hummed as she drove along the rainy streets.

Becker frowned. "Where are we going? This is residential. My parents live near here, actually."

"I know that."

"There aren't any restaurants."

"Know that too, sweetie."

"Then where..."

She giggled. "Who's curious, now?"

He glared at her. She giggled, and drove on.

"Where...Jess do you know where you're going?"

"Yep."

He smiled. "You're driving toward my parents house."

"Am I?" she asked with a grin.

"You're re-hashing my idea! OK, it's not drinks or dinner, but taking my folks for any meal is stealing what I did for your birthday."

"It's not stealing. I'm remaking it, and it wasn't actually my idea. Or yours."

"What?"

"You'll just have to wait for it all to be explained."

Jess pulled up to the nice house, and a man was outside, waiting with an umbrella.

"Hilary! Jessica! Welcome," he said, opening the door.

"Hi, Dad."

"Happy Birthday," said his father.

"Thank you," he said. "She's got to you too, I see," said Becker, looking at Jess. "He doesn't get cheery over birthdays."

His dad smiled, taking Jess' bag, and arm. "As you say, she's got to me," said Senior Becker, taking his son's girlfriend inside.

"Hello? Birthday boy, left standing alone in the rain!"

"Then come inside," called a cheerful voice.

"Mum!" he called, running to her.

She stood at the door, wearing an apron. "My boy! Oh, Happy Birthday darling!"

"Thanks, Mum." He was inside the door, and started sniffing. "You've been cooking?"

She giggled. "Yes. Surprise!"

Jess, down the hall, giggled too, "Surprise. For the record, this was all your mum."

Mum blushed. "Jess called me, and asked me your favorite dinner as a child. I told her we were always so busy with our conflicting schedules, we only really ever did one thing together..."

Becker smiled. "Breakfast."

"Yep. I insisted that Jess allow me to make you breakfast, like I used to. She agreed."

Becker had tears in his eyes, and hugged his mother. "Thank you," he said. Then he motioned Jess to him, and hugged and kissed her. "I have sweet ladies in my life."

"You do," said Mum. "Now, let's eat before it gets cold."

"Please," said his dad. "She wouldn't let me touch a crumb."

They all laughed. Becker held his arm out for his Mum, and walked her into the kitchen.

It was bright, warm, and sunny, unlike the weather outside. The table was set with homey China in a floral print of light yellow and orange, and flowers of the same colors, plus loads of food.

There were breakfast banger sausages, slabs of bacon, baked beans, scrambled eggs, fried tomatoes and mushrooms, pastries, and bubble and squeak. The coffee Mum poured was fresh too.

"Wow! Mum, you shouldn't have," said Becker, looking over the spread.

"Shush," said Dad. "I don't get to eat like this often, so stow it!"

Jess giggled, sitting between the men. The table was round, so Mum was between them on the other side.

"I've missed cooking for my family."

"We've missed it too," said another voice.

"Charlie?" asked Becker. "Seriously? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here too," said a young woman, with a three year old in tow.

The three newcomers: a tall, younger man resembling Becker, a slightly older woman with the Becker black hair, and a little adorable toddler with brown hair, all hugged Becker.

"I don't believe this," he said.

"Well," said Jess, "When your Mum told me about the birthday breakfast tradition in your family, I had to ask your brother and sister to swing by too."

Mum giggled. "I hope you don't mind, Hilary, but I love your girlfriend."

Jess blushed, and nodded. "The feeling is returned, I promise."

Becker laughed. "This is awesome."

"It is," said Charlie. "It's perfect too. None of us can stay long so we won't fight."

"I've seen you three fight in two seconds," said Dad.

"Us?" asked Mabel, Becker's sister, innocently.

The little girl jumped into Becker's lap.

"Hi, Unca Hil."

"Hi Becky," said Becker.

"Happa Irthday," said Becky.

Becker kissed her head. "Thank you, honey,."

"Thank goodness her last name isn't Becker," said Dad.

Mabel chuckled. "I wanted it to be her middle name, but hubby said no."

Jess giggled. "Becky Becker. I like it."

"Becky, come to Grandma, sweetheart, and let Hilary eat. They have to go to work soon."

"Boo."

"I agree, Becky," said Charlie. "Boo. Let's all call in sick."

"You don't know our boss," said Jess. "He'd have a coronary."

"Don't try to talk me into it," said Becker.

Jess laughed. "Speaking of work, I'm sorry, you had so much," she said to Becker's Mum, "but this is all wonderful." She bit into a homemade pasty with currant filling. "Oh, my gosh!"

Mabel giggled. "They're to die for, aren't they?"

Jess nodded.

Mum smiled. "I didn't even notice the work. Believe me, Jess, this makes my day." She looked at her children with love.

"Thank you, Mum. Everyone. I'm really touched," said the birthday boy.

"And surprised?" asked Jess.

Becker nodded. "Yes, very surprised," he said, kissing her hand.

They ate, and talked as long as they could, but eventually, Charlie, Jess, and Becker all had to leave for work. They all hugged Becker goodbye, and he kissed his mum again.

"Brilliant, mum," he said.

She nodded. "Have a very good birthday, but I think it's all in hand," she said, winking at Jess.

"Thank you so much. See you soon," said Jess, hugging Mrs. Becker goodbye.

"I look forward to it."

Dad had an umbrella this time, and was about to walk Jess to the car, when Becker wrestled it away from him. Instead of being angry Dad laughed and said, "Good, you're still fit and properly trained. That's my boy."

"Yes sir," said Becker, saluting him.

Dad saluted back, and hugged him. He glanced toward Jess and asked Becker, "May I?" Becker nodded, and his Dad kissed Jess on the cheek. "You're a keeper," he whispered. "Thanks for taking care of my boy."

Jess blushed, and nodded.

Becker walked her to the car, under the umbrella, as Becky called out, "Bye Unca Hill, Auntie Jessie."

The people on the porch all giggled and smirked, but Becker and Jess blushed. Then smiled.

"Bye, Becky," they both called.

Then they left for the ARC.

End Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: 1409 words, this chapter

Chapter Three, Becker's Birthday

Becker was surprised. Actually, he was shocked. Three hours at the ARC, and hardly any fuss over his birthday. He'd gotten several "happy birthdays," and claps on the back from Matt, Connor, and his two lieutenants, Flowers and Vale. Every one else seemed oblivious.

With Jess around, there was no chance of that.

"They're planning something," he said, as he and Sargent Carlson polished guns.

"Sir?"

"Jess told everyone in the ARC, I know. She's been plotting with them." He shuddered. "I hope they don't jump out and yell surprise with cheesy hats and a pin the tail on the donkey game.'

Carlson chuckled. "No, Sir, don't worry. Miss Maitland made Mr Temple promise."

"You know things, don't you, Carly?"

Carly looked at him, but kept polishing. "No."

"Carly..."

"Sir, please. Don't make me break Miss Parker's heart."

Becker rolled his eyes. "I don't need details, just promise me it won't be humiliating."

"Sir. Would she do that to you?"

Becker chuckled. "No. She wouldn't."

"Alright then, stop being paranoid. Sir."

Becker chuckled. "Still, you admit that it's odd everything is so normal."

"Not really, sir. Everyone's scared of you. Except Miss Parker."

Becker smiled.

"They're all waiting for her to be present before they make a fuss, for safety's sake."

"You think?"

"Sure. I know I am."

Becker laughed, and patted him on the shoulder. "Relax, Carly. I'll behave."

"Appreciate it, Sir."

"I'll even stop questioning you."

"Oh, thank you, Sir. You're a decent man."

Becker continued laughing as they wiped down the guns.

Two hours later, Becker walked cautiously into the canteen. If he was to be ambushed, this was where and when.

He heard heels behind him, and saw the radiant Chinese-ish dress, and that smile.

"Hello, Birthday Boy," Jess said, walking into his embrace. She kissed him slowly. "I missed you."

"I think you missed the memo too."

"What?"

"Jess, you're torturing me. Where's the birthday?"

She giggled. "I told them this would drive you nuts!" She giggled more, as some of the party-goers crept up, deliciously quiet, catching the oh-so perfect Captain off guard.

"Tell them if they get any closer, I'll attack."

Or so she thought.

Jess giggled. "Don't turn around yet. You're so good, I want you to tell me how many of them there are."

Becker smiled. "About ten."

Connor cried, "How does he do that?"

Becker turned to see ten people, some still in sneaking pose. "Thankfully, none of you are soldiers, or I'd be angry."

Jess giggled. "No. They're doing a task."

"Task?"

She smiled. "Sorry. Patience, please."

"Where is everyone? Where's the food?"

Abby and Emily laughed.

"I believe you have succeeded in the 'fake out," said Emily.

"There's no party?" he asked.

Jess giggled, and took his hand. "There is, just not here." He was baffled, as she led him through the kitchen, and out a door.

They walked through, and outside. In a small fenced in and secure area was a crowd of people, sitting at picnic tables, standing around talking, or at food tables and grills.

"Happy Birthday!" they yelled.

The first ones he saw were his soldiers, manning grills and helping the canteen staff.

Lt. Vale ran up. "Good afternoon, may I sit you sir?"

"Oh, Lord, you made Vale host?"

Jess giggled. "Apparently, he made himself."

"This way, we have an excellent table."

"Vale, you're a nut," said Lt. Flowers, interrupting. "Have a non-alcoholic malt beer."

"Thanks," Becker said. "Not bad."

"Yeah, but not great," said Matt, coming up, to shake his hand. "I'd like to stay here and gush...but I'm cooking."

Jess laughed. "What is the attraction between men and barbecue?"

Becker smiled. "It's primal. Man must cook," he said, grunting like a cave man.

Jess giggled. "Well, we didn't want you to be left out, so, although there are plenty of chefs here..."

"And plenty of men pretending," said Abby, smirking.

"We thought we'd give you the chance," finished Jess.

"What? You're going to let me grill?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"I don't get it," said Jess, shaking her head.

Bernie, Chef to the ARC, came over. "Don't try, Miss Parker. Captain, if you'd like, we have the best cooker at your disposal, and anything you'd like to cook."

Becker's eyes bugged out. "Just a minute." He handed his beer to Abby, and grabbed Jess dipping her body down and kissing her.

The crowd whooped.

"I think the Captain is appreciative," said Emily.

Everyone laughed. "Indeed," said Lester, laughing. "I believe the cookout is a hit."

Becker returned Jess, red and breathless, to standing position. "Coming, Bernie," he said, following the chuckling chef to a barbecue grill.

Jess chuckled. "I think he likes it."

Abby, Emily, and Lester nodded.

"Um...this isn't working," said Connor. He held a blackened piece of meat on a platter.

"What is that?" asked Abby.

"It was chicken."

Jess giggled. "Don't eat that. East something one of the sous chefs made."

Connor pouted. "OK."

Matt brought over grilled perch, excellently grilled. The sous chefs had grilled other fish, hamburgers, chicken, (that wasn't black,) and slabs of ham steaks. They set sides: pasta salad, grilled veggies, biscuits, potato salad, and fresh fruit down beside the main dishes.

"Looks very good," said Emily.

Flowers added a medium cooked steak, while Carlson plopped down very crispy chicken.

"Is it edible?" asked Connor.

"Yep. I only fire-bombed it with a little charge."

"You're joking," said Jess.

"He isn't," said Vale. "I'm a witness. Scared the hell out of me." He put down a platter. "I planned to take credit for these ribs, but Kim said she'd hurt me."

"Yes, I did," said Kim, a sous chef, bringing more ribs over. "I've been slow cooking these babies for hours. No smooth talking soldier is waltzing in and stealing my glory."

Jess giggled. "Good for you, Kim."

Kim nodded. "I'm small, but feisty."

Vale flashed his smile at her, and Kim laughed, shaking her head as she went to oversee other dishes.

"Oh...my...God," said Connor, after sampling a rib. He rolled his eyes back, then cried, "I love you Action Man! I bless the day you were born!"

Becker smiled, over smoke.

"Connor, you are drinking non-alcoholic liquor, correct?"

"Promise, Lester. It's these ribs."

"Really?"

A few minutes later, "I concur! God bless you Captain!" cried Lester.

Jess wandered over to Bernie. "What is in those ribs?"

Bernie smiled. "Family secret, not my family, but an American friend. I promised, on pain of death, never to reveal."

Jess giggled, and hugged him. "Thank you for all this. He's in heaven."

Becker had a large, goofy grin, as he roasted a large, prime rib steak. He laughed maniacally.

"Yep. Still don't get it, men and cooking over fire," said Jess, "but if he's happy..."

Bernie nodded, and excused himslef. He saw that all the dishes were done and plated. Then Becker, who had the last dish, joined the others eating.

He sat next to Jess, kissing her cheek. "You're brilliant."

"I know," she said. "I thought you'd like this."

He nodded, eating his steak. "After this, prawns."

She giggled. "You are in heaven, aren't you?"

He nodded, mouth full.

"I also thought you'd prefer a minimum of fuss."

"Ank you," he said, through chews. She giggled, wiping dripping steak juice. from his face. Then she hugged him, sideways.

He smiled at her. "This is perfect, absolutely, Jess."

She gave a little wiggle, she was so happy, she could burst.

Bernie and the staff kept going in and out. They were serving food inside the canteen, since not everyone could be outside in case of emergencies.

True to his word, after eating most of the steak, Becker was back at the grill, happily cooking prawns, and grinning.

Jess laughed, elated that he was so happy. She managed to steal a few of the cooked prawns from his plate, only getting swatted by him twice.

After a while, Lester stood. "May I request a moment to toast the man for whom Miss Parker would drag us all and half the kitchen outside?"

Everyone giggled, and Jess blushed. Becker chuckled, and put his arm around her.

"To Captain Becker, many happy returns."

Everyone cheered and toasted.

"Thank you," Becker said simply. He then kissed Jess' head. "Thank you," he whispered.

She smiled brilliantly. "I love you."

He smiled back. "I love you."

They kissed, and the outside canteen awed.

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: There are specific references to the cake scene in Jess' Birthday, so don't be confused. Also, I had trouble with the gifts. I didn't want to completely reuse gifts I used in Becker Doesn't Like Birthdays. The gift from the entire ARC may seem strange, it was a suggestion on a military gift sight, and I can sort of see Lester giving it to Becker. Forgive me if it's inaccurate in description. Thank you.

1518 Words

Chapter Four

Bernie reappeared, with Ryan, his executive sous chef. They carried a simple, two layer rectangle cake. It was brown.

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Chocolate?"

"You like chocolate," said Jess.

He laughed. "Yeah, but someone...close to me, adores it."

Jess blushed. "OK, then, tell me your favorite cake flavor."

"I don't really have one. Cake's OK. It's too sugary, and murder on the abs."

"Exactly," she said, "and I do love your cake-free abs, but it's your birthday. You need cake. So, I loaned you my favorite flavor."

Becker laughed, and kissed her. "That was sweet, thank you."

"There may be something about the cake that you do like, though," she said.

Becker looked questioningly at her, but Bernie called him over. He stood by the Chef, and saw, for the first time, the simple decorations on the cake. It was trimmed in a simple black border, with silver sprinkles.

There was a long gray and silver streak across part of the cake. "Sorry, Bernie, I don't get it, what is that?"

"Oh, my. We've forgotten a piece. Kim?"

Becker laughed. "Oh, did you, now? OK, let's have the Action Man chocolate figure."

Everyone giggled.

Kim, smirking, walked up, holding a wrapped figure.

"Captain, Miss Parker, would you two please turn away for a moment?"

Everyone chuckled, as the pair did so.

"I think I'm joining you in chocolate likeness, sweetie," said Jess.

Becker laughed, and winked at her.

There was a huge explosion of laughter, and the couple turned around.

A white chocolate tank, painted sage green with food coloring drove along the gray and silver streak, which was a road. Standing on the tank, in heroic pose, was Action Man, holding an EMD, at his feet.

Hanging onto his leg, was Jess, lounging sideways, her legs together. She wore a bright pink mini skirt and yellow top, her hair blowing in the breeze. She even wore tiny orange heels.

"I look kind of sexy," said Jess.

"It's lifelike then," said Becker, leering at her.

She giggled. "You're sexier, though. There's something about that pose."

He laughed. "Thanks Bernie. I love your work, makes me look good."

Bernie nodded. Jess hugged him. "I love it too! You were very kind to me."

"I sculpt the way I see. The figure's you, Miss Parker."

Jess blushed.

"Let's eat!" cried Connor.

"I still want Becker's head!" Cried Matt.

"He's still mine," said Jess.

"No one touches Jess."

"Which one?" asked Vale, smirking.

The captain narrowed his eyes. "Both."

Vale laughed.

"Great fun," said Lester. "Make sure you keep the tank, Captain. It's the only one you're getting."

"Killjoy," said Becker.

Bernie cut up the cake and placed the first pieces in front of Jess and Becker.

Becker cut into the cake, making sure he got several of the fresh strawberries inside the filling between layers.

Becker smiled. "Is this what you thought I'd like about the cake?"

"Do you?" she asked.

"Yes." He tasted it, and smiled. "We're going to fight over the leftovers, you realize."

She giggled. "Happy Birthday, Darling."

"I love you, Jess. I really do."

She smiled, and they ate their cake slices, moaning in pleasure.

"Should we leave them alone?" whispered Connor.

Abby laughed. "It must be excellent cake." She dug in, and rolled her eyes. "Oh my gosh. I'm going to start making noises too."

Connor laughed. "Bernie, what do you put in these things?"

Bernie smiled. "My secret."

"We have to steal some of this for tonight," whispered Becker. "I got a sudden flash of feeding you in bed."

Jess blushed, and felt hot. "Don't worry, I've got something planned."

"Good. But we're still stealing some, right?" he asked.

She giggled. "Duh."

"Miss Parker?" asked Lester, tapping his watch.

Jess sighed, rolling her eyes. "It's a party!"

"At a place of business," he said.

Becker laughed. "He's right. Anomalies could happen any second..."

"Don't," said Jess. "Don't even think about that. Alright, you gloomies win, we'll move along."

She vanished inside the ARC, then came back a minute later. She held several boxes, all tastefully gift wrapped in geometric patterns.

"This one is from the soldiers," she said.

The men and women in black clapped and giggled.

"I'm afraid," said Becker.

They laughed.

"Good," said Vale.

Becker opened the gift. First he took out dog tags, and raised his eyebrow.

"Read it," said Sargent Nicole Bilson.

"Property of Jess Parker, if lost, please return."

The crowd broke out laughing. Jess turned red, even though she laughed too.

"It's perfect!" cried Connor.

"I like it," said Becker, smirking at Jess.

"Very practical," she said, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

The troops whooped.

Becker hung it around his neck, and went back to the box. He smiled before he pulled out the next gift.

"I told you," whispered Vale.

"Yes, Vale," said Flowers. "It was Vales' idea."

Becker took out a pair of quality sunglasses, with silver frames and black lenses.

He slipped them on. "Do I look cool?" he asked.

Everyone laughed, but Connor and Matt jeered.

The ladies all whistled, getting looks from Jess, and Vale stood up and bowed.

"You're such a ham," said Flowers. "Vale, not you, Captain."

Becker laughed, and looked at Jess. He then posed, cool and manly.

Jess giggled, and nearly swooned. "Works for me."

"Thank you," he said, to his soldiers. "I like them, very much."

The troops stood up, and saluted. Becker returned it, with a smile. They clapped.

"No long hikes or runs, then, Sir?"

"No, Carly, you're safe."

"Yay!"

Jess gave Becker another present. "This is from the team: Abby, Emily, Connor, Matt, Lester, and that strange field coordinator."

Becker smiled. "I think she's cute."

Jess giggled.

Becker opened the box, took out tissue paper, and smiled. "Very nice."

He took out a black leather jacket, with a small Union Jack on front, and on the back was a large embroidered Insignia for the SAS: two large gold wings, with a sword piercing down in between.

"I love it. No smart remarks, or witty banter. I'll wear this proudly. Thank you."

"A most moving acceptance," said Emily, walking up to kiss his cheek.

Abby did as well. "Happy Birthday, glad you like it."

"It looks nice," said Lester. "Striking, actually."

Connor nodded. "Guess whose idea it was?"

Becker put on his new jacket, turned to his petite girlfriend, then back to the team, raising his eyebrow.

They laughed.

"Good guess, Mate," said Connor.

Jess blushed. "I thought...you'd like it."

Becker looked at her, then marched over, and took her in his arms, kissing her passionately. He held her close. "You know me."

She giggled. "I do."

"It's perfect."

Becker smiled.

She nodded.

Becker turned back to the team, "Thank you all, very much."

"There is one more gift," said Emily.

Becker nodded, pulling himself away from Jess.

Lester strolled up. "I will present this one."

"Thank you," said Jess,.

Becker asked, "What on earth is it?"

Everyone in the crowd smiled.

"What, everyone's in on it?"

They all nodded.

Lester handed him a long, narrow, rectangle box. "For your dedicated service to the ARC and its employees," he said. "A token of appreciation from the entire facility."

"Wow. Thank you," said Becker. "It's heavy."

Becker set it on a table, and opened the top, and pulled out a handle, as he did, he could tell what the gift was.

"Very cool!" he cried, pulling out a sabre, or sword. "Sweet!" he cried with glee.

He held the sabre. The handle was silver, with leather alternating with the silver down the grip. A small crown was etched into the silver on the handle. Down the steel of the sword was engraved, "To Captain Becker, Head of Security, with respect and thanks, from the ARC."

Becker turned the sword over, admiring all sides. Then he looked up and smiled, from ear to ear.

The crowd burst into cheers and applause.

When they quieted, he said, "Thank you." He was beaming.

Lester chuckled. "I thought you'd appreciate this ceremonial blade."

"I do. Thank you, Sir."

"Congratulations, honey. Just keep it away from me," said Jess, kissing his cheek.

Becker laughed. "First of all, it's not a weapon. See, it's dull. However, it's not a toy either, and I promise to be careful."

"I know. Sorry," said Jess.

Becker smiled. "No worries," he said, kissing her head. "I'll hang it on my wall, safe and sound, and away from precious people."

Jess smiled. "Thank you. No offense, but I'm not hugging you til you put that away."

"Fair enough," he said, saluting her with the sword.

He showed it proudly off to everyone. Lester looked especially smug. "My idea, you know," he commented once or twice.

Becker was definitely fond of it, but finally, he secured it in its box, and Jess hugged him again.

"Thank you, Lester," said Becker. "It's amazing."

Lester nodded. "Well, if that concludes the celebration, maybe we could all get back to work?"

Abby laughed. "Sentimentality over."

"Really, Miss Maitland, I'm never sentimental."

Abby smirked, so did the rest of the team.

End of Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: The next two chapters are short, but I wanted this one to end in suspense...

776 Words

Chapter Five, Becker's Birthday

Becker and Jess held hands as they walked to the locker room, carrying his gifts.

"That was brilliant," said Becker, after putting the gifts in his locker. He pulled Jess close, and slowly kissed her. "I am very happy."

She smiled. "Good. Mission accomplished."

"I love a successful mission," he said. "Brilliant birthday party. Thank you."

She smiled and kissed him again. She sighed happily, just before a dreaded sound went off.

Becker groaned. "Damn," he said, as the anomaly alert blared. He grabbed her hand, and ran to Ops.

"What is it?" asked Becker.

Epstein, sat at the ADD. "We're detecting an anomaly, but it's weak. Apparently, it isn't manifested fully," he said.

"Apparently? You don't have video?" asked Jess.

"No need, Jess. The readings are here, in Ops."

Jess' eyes bugged out. Becker instinctively grabbed for her. She looked at him, and smiled. Then she said, "I'll relieve you now, Epstein."

Becker looked at her uncertainly.

"It's my job," she whispered. Reluctantly, he nodded, but stayed close to her.

Abby, Connor, Matt and Emily ran in

"Readings are getting stronger," Jess said, just as brilliant, twinkling light filled the room.

"Damn," said Becker. The anomaly was less than two feet from Jess. "Leave, now."

"I can't. Other readings. Smaller anomalies popping up through the ARC," she said. She turned her attention to the monitors and comms. "ARC teams: we have several anomalies."

Then a roar was heard. Jess' eyes grew. Becker walked in front of her, trying to get between her and the anomaly.

"Jess! Leave."

"Cant," she said, terrified. "Possible incursion in Ops," she said clearly into her comm, despite the fear. "Attention, we have multiple incursions now: outside the menagerie, loading bay, research lab number five..."

A roar filled Ops, as a small t-Rex jumped through. Becker stood still, in front of Jess. She gulped, and calmly said, "Incursion in Ops. T-Rex."

"Actually, no. It's a nanotyrannus, though some scientists still think its a juvenile t-Rex and not a separate species," said Connor.

"Does it eat meat?" asked Becker.

"Yeah."

"All I need to know." Becker stood, pressed against the ADD, between it and Jess. He was remarkably focused and calm.

Everybody stayed still, afraid to move. The alarms kept blaring. Jess, her eyes glued on the monitor, kept informing the ARC of the incursion positions, although in a softer voice.

"What do we do?" asked Abby.

"Don't startle it," said Matt.

"I want Jess out of here. She's unarmed," said Becker.

Jess kept at her post, doing her job.

"She can't leave," said Lester, standing outside his office, EMD drawn. "Besides, she's safer staying still, and behind you."

Matt agreed. "Jess, do you hear me?"

She nodded.

"Right. Here's what we do," he said.

The dinosaur was getting antsy. It had sniffed the air, trying to figure out where it was. It smelled the living bodies in front of it. They were small, but on alert. It stayed still as well, but was getting impatient.

"We all aim together. When we fire, Jess, you move. Run toward Lester. Got it?" asked Matt.

She nodded.

"On two," said Matt. Everyone nodded. "One, Two..."

Unfortunately, the dinosaur lunged, knocking into Becker.

Jess screamed, as EMDs fired. The dino and Becker hurled her direction, and plastered the ADD. At 17 feet long, the nanotyrannus completely knocked the ADD over, causing quiet a mess.

Becker had been knocked clear, toward Lester. He lay unconscious. The team fired, but the dinosaur kept thrashing, knocking more things over and creating a small pile on the ADD.

The team and Lester kept firing, until it brought down the nanotyrannus.

Becker was being looked after by Epstein and Sara. Luckily, Ops was fairly vacant due to lunch.

"This is Lester. Report status of anomalies."

The comms relayed the news that all had been dealt with. No other casualties or damage. Just Ops.

"How is Becker?" asked Emily, kneeling beside him.

"He seems fine," said Sara, "unconscious, though."

"Is anyone else hurt?" Emily asked. No one was.

"Let's get engineering up here," said Lester. "and start clearing this up. Jess, rev up the back-up ADD."

No response.

"Jess?" asked Lester.

Emily, Sara, and Epstein joined the hunt for her, while Matt, Connor, and Abby pushed the dinosaur through and closed the anomaly.

"Still no sign of her?" asked Matt.

Lester shook his head.

Then there was a groan. Becker sat up. "Ow," he said. He looked into their faces, and was immediately alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"We can't find Jess."

End of Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

1068 Words

Chapter Six, Becker's Birthday

"What?" Becker looked around frantically. "Jess!" he screamed. "Oh, my God... did that thing...get...her?"

"No, it had no blood on it," said Abby.

"It's back through, anomaly is closed," said Matt.

"But where's Jess?" he asked, terrified.

They all looked at each other desperately. Becker got up, groaning, helped by Epstein.

"Have to find her," said Becker, trying to keep tears back. His eyes fixed on the pile of rubble that had been the ADD. "I last saw her there."

Matt agreed. Everyone converged on the pile, and started clearing the rubble away. Becker was quiet, but breathing hard. They moved quickly.

"Lester to medical. We need medics to Ops."

Becker glanced at him, but kept digging. Lester smiled reassuringly, and bent down to help.

"I think we're almost there," said Abby.

"I see the floor," said Emily.

"Do you see Jess?" asked Sara.

"No," said Epstein. "I think we're near the middle of the ADD, here. Jess was where?"

"Last I saw," said Matt, "she was in her seat. I think she might be by you."

Epstein nodded, he kept digging. "I have a wheel."

"Her chair," said Becker, pulse quickening. "Be alright. Please."

"Actually, this stuff isn't that heavy," said Connor, pushing computers, video screens, and office equipment off. "If she wasn't hurt before the collapse, she should be fine."

"If," said Becker.

He and Epstein uncovered the chair, and pulled it out, and there where it had been, was a dusty black heel.

"Jess!" he cried. Becker frantically uncovered her, helped by the others, until she was free.

"Easy, now," said Lester, calmly. "Don't move her. The medics are here, let them handle it."

Becker touched her dusty skin, tears flowing freely. He began feeling for a pulse, when he felt her arm move. Then she coughed.

Becker burst out with laughs mixed with sobs. "Jess!"

She coughed more, and her whole body began to move. Becker let the medics ease her out, and quickly check her for damage. He stayed nearby, though.

"Becker?" she asked weakly, through coughs.

"Here, Jess. I'm here, behind the medics."

"She seems fine," said one of the medics to the group. "She needs to get properly checked though." He moved, letting Becker take his place beside her.

She turned her brilliant blue eyes to him and smiled.

Becker nearly collapsed in relief. He pulled her into a gentle hug, whispering, "I thought I lost you."

She coughed. "On your birthday. Seriously, what's the deal? I almost die on yours, you almost died on mine."

The room laughed. "Maybe you should ask for those days off," said Matt.

"Really," said Jess. "It's dangerous."

Becker held her tighter, and whispered, "I love you. I love you so much. Don't leave me."

She laughed. "I wasn't planning on it."

Becker chuckled.

"Alright everyone, let's get back to work. Epstein and Sara, get the portable ADD up and running. Captain, escort Miss Parker to Medical."

Becker nodded, smiling at his boss. Lester gave a small nod back.

In medical, Becker didn't want to let her go, but the doctors insisted they examine her alone.

She came out a short time later. "Diagnosis: I'm fine," she said. "A bit dusty." She brushed at her dress.

Becker pulled her close. 'I'm beginning to hate birthdays. Something bad happens."

"My birthday, lots of good happened too. I'm fine."

Becker nodded, and said, "I was just so scared."

She smiled, and kissed him. "I know, believe me."

He laughed. "Well, hopefully, the rest of the day will be slow, and quiet."

"Except for the plans I have, yes."

He laughed, and held her as tight as he could, and they walked to Ops.

The rubble was cleared, but the ADD was badly beaten. Connor was working on it. "It seems to still be working, but some of the monitors are broken. I'm not sure its reliable, though. I have to test it."

Epstein manned the back-up ADD.

"I can take over," Jess said.

"Are you sure?" Epstein asked. "We'll cover for you." Sara nodded.

"I appreciate that, but I'm OK."

"Are you?" asked Abby, concerned.

"According to the doctors, yes," said Lester. "Take it easy, though. Alright, Miss Parker?"

Jess smiled and nodded.

"OK," said Abby, hugging her. "You scared us."

"Sorry," said Jess, sitting at the ADD.

"How's the rest of the ARC?" asked Becker.

"All creatures back through and anomalies closed," reported Lester. "All that's left is cleaning up OPs and the ADD."

"And an hour and a half until we can get out of here," Jess said happily.

"Indeed," said Lester. He went back to his office, Sara and Epstein went back to their posts, and Abby left for the menagerie.

Becker and Jess were alone. Jess hummed happily.

Becker shook his head. "It's like you weren't even pinned under that rubble."

Jess smiled. "Well, I slept through it all."

"You were unconscious, not asleep."

"Whatever. I'm fine. Really," she said.

"You act like nothing happened," said Becker.

Jess looked at him. To anyone else he was calm and collected, but she saw through it. He was still frazzled from her ordeal.

She smiled, and said, "You acted the same way on my birthday, remember? I was a mess, but you, the one who'd actually been hurt, were fine."

Becker nodded, and chuckled. "I guess its harder if you aren't hurt, but standing by worrying."

"It is," said Jess. She smiled at him. "I was so upset after the attack at the waterworks factory, and you reassured me that you were fine, and that we were OK."

She wiggled her finger, calling him to her. He knelt beside her. She smiled. "I'm fine, and we're OK."

He laughed. "Thank you for reassuring me."

"You're welcome. I'm sorry too. Sorry it happened today of all days."

"I just wish you wouldn't get hurt, ever."

"Me too, but I didn't get hurt, and my friends and boyfriend dug me out. So, I'm fine. We're..." she paused, looking at him with an expectant smile.

He chuckled. "Fine."

She smiled. "We are. We are also, going to have an amazing night. OK?"

"OK. Thank you," he said, kissing her sweetly, and holding her tight. "I should get back to my post, I guess."

"OK. I love you."

"Love you too, so much, Jess."

He got up, looked back for one more smile, and went to security.

End of Chapter Six


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: 1273 Words

Chapter Seven

Becker was changing into civilian clothes, when Jess jumped on him, shoved him against the locker, and smothered him with a heated kiss.

"I surrender," he said.

She giggled, and slid down. "Good." She took his hands. "Are you ready for your birthday evening?"

He nodded.

She smiled, pulling him out of the locker room. They stepped out, and were suddenly ambushed by off-duty soldiers.

"Let's go," said Vale.

"What's going on?" asked Becker.

"You're being kidnapped," said Private Thompson.

"What?"

"Just go with it, Sir, please," said Carlson. "Don't fight. I beg you."

"Jess?" Becker called.

"She's being kidnapped too," said Flowers. "Don't worry."

"Come along, quietly," said Sargent Nicole Bilson, pulling Jess.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Becker.

"Yes. Please, tell me. I have plans," said Jess. "Time-sensitive plans."

"We know, Jess. We won't detain you long, promise," said Nicole.

"And it will be painless," said Flowers.

"Oh, yeah," said Vale. "We're getting drunk for the Cap's birthday, so it'll be very painless."

They all hooted and hollered, and stuffed Becker and Jess into a van, and drove to a pub. They hustled them inside.

"Birthday...birthday...let's get drunk," sang Vale, off-key, "Captain's birthday."

Becker shook his head, and chuckled. "You're a nut. If you're drinking, who's driving you home?"

Vale smiled at the lovely blond Sargent. "Nicole?"

She laughed. "Yes, I'm the designated driver. Lucky me."

Flowers ordered drinks, and said to Jess, "Don't worry. We don't expect you love birds to get plastered."

"Yeah, you're just the excuse," said Vale.

"Thanks," said Becker.

"I do want you sober," said Jess. He nodded.

"A toast to our esteemed leader," said Flowers. "To your good health, and a happy birthday."

They all toasted.

"Thanks, Fred," said Becker.

Becker and Jess had light drinks, but the others, except Nicole, opted for stronger stuff.

"To the Captain," said Carlson. "My favorite superior officer. No one has ever let me blow up as much stuff, keep as many guns, or out gun-polish me. You're obsessive. I love you, Sir."

They all laughed, Becker, the hardest. "Love you too, Carly."

"My turn," said Vale." Everyone groaned and scoffed. "To Becker. I hated you when we first met, because you're almost as good looking as me."

The table chuckled and groaned.

"I soon learned that you didn't care, so it was easy to assert myself as the best-looking, which I appreciate."

They groaned.

"True, you're a slave-driver, and you could kill any one of us with your pinky finger, but, thankfully, you haven't."

"Amen," said Carly.

"Vale, where's the toast?"

"I am toasting, hush, Fred. So, in honor of the day you graced the earth with your presence, and made it tremble in fear..."

"Vale!" cried Fred. "Hurry up!"

"...I offer this humble toast."

"Humble?" asked Nicole.

"To the Captain."

"The captain."

They all drank. Jess kissed Becker. Carly led them all in singing, "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow."

Vale got smashed.

"Seriously, Jess. If you (hiccup) hadn't fell under Becker's spell, (hiccup) wouldn't you be after me?" (Hiccup).

Jess smiled at the glazed-over blue eyes. "You really want me to answer that, with Becker so close?"

Vale nodded, his head waving drunkenly. "I can take him."

"I think you're in no condition," said Jess.

"Makes it easier (hiccup) for me to defend myself."

"Easier? Are you sure, Vale?" asked Jess.

Vale nodded.

"He's plastered," said Becker.

"He's had enough," said Nicole.

"Me too," said Flowers. "Tommy?"

Thompson nodded.

"OK, time to get Becker and Jess on their way, and you home," said Nicole to Vale.

"He he. I knew you'd give in (hiccup) sooner or later," slurred Vale.

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Luckily, he'll be sound asleep by the time we get there."

Becker laughed. Flowers patted him on the back. "Happy Birthday, Sir," he said.

Nicole kissed his cheek. "Happy Birthday," and dragged Vale along. "App Ithday, Ap."

Becker laughed, and shook Vale's limp hand.

"Carly, you OK?" asked Thompson.

"Fine. I just...have a few private words for the Captain."

They all nodded, and left to wait in the van.

Carlson saluted. "Sir, please. I want you to have this." He handed Becker a small lockable case.

Becker opened it, and lost his voice. "I...uh...Carly! Wow!"

Carlson smiled great big. "You like it?"

"Are you insane? Of course. Jess, do you know what this is?"

"It's a gun."

"A gun? Jessica, this is a Webley MK IV .455 revolver, 'the peacemaker,' the classic, legendary gun of the British Empire," lectured Becker.

"Oh."

He rolled his eyes. "Sargent Carlson, a gift of this magnitude requires the following response," he said, and he threw his arms around the ARC weapons expert.

Carly chuckled. "It does indeed sir. It was my pleasure. Only a handful of people have the taste and intelligence to appreciate such a weapon."

"It's just a gun," said Jess.

Carly and Becker both gasped. "_Just a gun_?" asked her boyfriend, in disbelief.

"Really, Miss. You hurt us deeply," agreed Carlson.

Jess giggled. "Sorry."

"I forgive you, Miss. I still like you."

Jess laughed. "Thank you Carly. I like you too."

Becker beamed, holding the gun and case like a small infant. "I love you Master Sargent Carlson."

"Way to keep your professional, military cool, honey."

Carly chuckled. "Have a good night."

"Thank you, Carly," said Jess. "I intend that we shall."

Becker smiled. Carly saluted and Becker returned it. Then Jess walked with him out of the pub, shaking her head as he lovingly stroked the gun case.

Jess had Becker drive to his flat. They walked in and Jess ran to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" asked Becker, setting Carlson's gun in a place of honor in his gun cabinet.

"Last minute preparations, dear. Hang on a minute," she said.

"What...are we doing?"

"Sorry. No hints. What time is it?"

"Uh... ten til six."

"Eek! There's hardly anytime left!" she cried. She ran out in a robe.

He looked at her. "What?"

She hit him in the chest with a large box. "Hurry. We have to leave in like, five minutes."

"Jess..."

"Stop talking, and open it!"

Becker laughed, opened the box, and found a large jersey baring the logo of his favorite soccer team. "Sweet! Jess, you know how I love these guys! Thank you."

"You're welcome, now quick put it on," she said, pulling at his shirt.

"Whoa! Stop! What are you doing?"

"I told you, we're in a hurry, and you need to change. Put the jersey on. Now!"

He laughed. "Yes, Ma'am!" He changed into it.

"Good," said Jess. "Now, keep digging in the box."

Becker chuckled, and returned to the gift. "There's nothing else in here, Jess."

"There is."

He sighed, then said, "Oh, there is. Paper...Tickets! To a game...tonight! Jess!"

Jess giggled, ripped off her robe, to reveal a matching jersey of her own. "I know!" She jumped up and down, excitedly. "Which is why we have to move!"

He laughed, ran to her, hoisted her up and twirled her around the room. "Thank you!"

She giggled. "You're welcome."

He kissed her.

"Honestly, the game starts in half an hour, so we have to go...now!"

He nodded, still smiling widely. "Let's go then."

"OK, you start the car," she said, running to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"It's a surprise, for later. Go get the car!"

He laughed, and headed out. Jess emerged soon after, pulling a cooler and holding a basket.

Becker ran out to help. "What's going on?"

"We're going to a game. That's all you need to know."

"OK."

Becker loaded the car, and sped to the arena.

End of Chapter Seven


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Becker's Birthday, Chapter Eight

Author: Pinkcat4569

Rating: Teen. Adult situations, mild language.

Spoilers: References to Series 4, 5, specifically B/J episodes

Pairing: Becker/Jess

Description: It's Becker's turn, and since his girlfriend, Jess, loves birthdays, he should get prepared for a big day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Primeval or the characters. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: This episode is sort of based on my experience going to American baseball games. I don't know how professional soccer games work, or where Potter's Field is, but it's just a story.

727 Words

Chapter Eight, Becker's Birthday

Truth be told, Jess didn't like sports, apart from the cute athletes, and she had the hottest guy on the planet, so it didn't matter anymore. But, she was thoroughly enjoying the game with Becker.

He was so happy. She smiled to see how big he smiled, constantly. It was also fun to yell and hoot with the crowd, and of course, she loved cuddling next to him.

"Happy?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "Why wouldn't I be? Not only is my girlfriend the most gorgeous girl in the world, she's brilliant, and thoughtful."

Jess smiled. "It was hard to plan the perfect night for you. Me—a fine restaurant, lots of food, and chocolate. You, though, I had no idea."

"You did brilliantly. Jess, it's simple, fun, and I'm alone with you."

"And a thousand or so other fans."

He laughed. "They don't count."

She giggled, and scooted closer. The game was a blur to Jess, but Becker seemed happy, and overjoyed by the ending, so she gathered that his team won.

They finished at the ball park around 9:30.

"I'm kind of hungry," he said.

"I'm starving," said Jess. "Drive to Potter's Field please. Let's find us a nice view of the Thames at night."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but nodded.

They lugged the cooler and larger picnic basket to the perfect spot. Jess unfolded a blanket, opened the basket, and laid out a picnic.

He smiled, sitting close to her. He kissed her cheek. "Perfect."

She smiled. She took food from the cooler. "Roast turkey sandwiches with portobello mushroom slices, spinach leaves, and a tangy goat cheese."

He smiled. "Not your typical ham and cheese."

She laughed. "No. I also have," she said, taking out more containers, "Bacon quiche squares..."

"Bacon..." he said, licking his lips.

"Thick tomato slices with slightly melted Parmesan cheese, basil and olive oil..."

"Nice."

"Strawberries, obviously..."

Becker laughed.

"Your favorite malt beer."

"Alcoholic?" eh asked

She giggled. "Yes, we're off duty. And...for dessert, chocolate bars..."

"Obviously."

She nodded. "Lemon custard bars and..."

"Why do we have as many dessert dishes as the others?"

"Hush...chocolate cake with real strawberry filling. Stolen from the canteen."

"I appreciate you committing larceny for me."

She laughed. "Well, Bernie knows, so its not technically stealing."

Becker laughed. "Jess, this isn't a picnic. It's a gourmet feast."

She smiled triumphantly. "Thank you. I wanted it to be more special than an ordinary picnic. It's your birthday."

He took her hand and kissed it. "It's awesome, and looks delicious."

She smiled.

They dug into the sandwiches.

"Oh, this is a recipe to keep," she said.

He nodded, munching on as many things at once as he could.

She giggled. "Don't choke."

He blushed, and laughed. "Sorry. I don't know which I like the most: the sandwiches, the quiche, the tomatoes...it's all very good."

She smiled. "I actually made the sandwiches and the tomatoes, and I helped Kim make the other stuff."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You're my man. I wanted to cook, well, as much as possible with it still being edible."

He laughed. "I am impressed. It was a lot of work, Jess. Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome. I loved doing it."

Jess and Becker shared the canteen cake, and moved on to a few lemon squares, and the strawberries.

She fed them to him.

"Very good," he said, smirking wickedly. "It makes me in the mood."

"Mood?" she asked, dropping her food slightly. "Becker..."

"You think we'd get caught?"

Her eyes bulged out. "Becker! We can't...you know, here!"

He smirked, chewing a strawberry. "Too bad."

Jess laughed, still slightly shocked. Then it wore off. "It's OK, though, your bedroom will do just fine."

He laughed.

"Can we go for a bit of a stroll?" she asked.

"Sure, sounds romantic."

She smiled. "That's what I thought."

They strolled along, not too far from their picnic things, holding hands, kissing, and taking in the night lights.

Becker pulled her to him, and kissed her slowly. "You're the best present, I've ever had. I love you."

She smiled. "Love you too. Very, very much."

"This is truly brilliant," he said, "but we can go home, where we can...you know."

She giggled. "Absolutely."

They kissed in view of the Thames, then packed up and headed home.

End of Chapter Eight


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Nearly adult, nothing graphic, but let me know if you believe it needs a higher rating.

1530 Words

Chapter Nine, Conclusion, Becker's Birthday

Jess unpacked the picnic stuff, as Becker tried to make-out with her.

"Please!" she cried. "Be patient!"

"I can't, Jess! Leave it for tomorrow," he said, hanging on her waist and kissing her neck.

"Becker! Stop!"

"But...it's my birthday," he said, pouting.

She giggled. "OK. Two minutes. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

"Two minutes. If you aren't in there, I will come out and carry you off like a cave man."

"Ooh...maybe I should wait for that," she said, leering at him.

He smiled. "Two...minutes," he said firmly.

Jess giggled. She put stuff quickly away, then retrieved the last gift she had for him, from the closet.

In the bedroom, Becker had used those two minutes.

Jess walked into a dark room, lighted by candles. He sat on the edge of the bed, in an emerald green robe, silky and trimmed in maroon.

"Oh..." she said. "Hi."

He smiled, and walked over, carrying a pink shopping bag.

"What's this?"

He smiled. "Would you change into what's inside please?"

She dropped open her mouth. "Becker, its _your_ birthday! Besides, I bought something special to wear too."

He smiled. "I guess we'll have to save it for tomorrow, won't we?"

She laughed, and turned red. "Actually," she said, going to a drawer he'd given her for her stuff. "We can still use it." She handed him a jar.

He read out, "Strawberry flavored body paint," He then smiled. "Oh, yes, we can use it."

She blushed. "Thank you, for this," she said, indicating the bag. "I have something for you. I...really hope you like it. It's special."

He took the small box. "Thank you, Jess. I'll love it, I'm sure, but would you mind, changing first?"

She laughed, and nodded. He watched as she took off her dress, grinning in approval. She stood in her light pink bra and panties, opening the bag.

She blushed, and smiled. She took out an emerald and maroon baby doll and panty, matching Becker. She took off the pink underwear, and put on the new lingerie.

The baby doll was plain emerald all the way down to the top of her stomach. Then a lacy, see-through maroon trim took over, but veered off into v-shape, revealing Jess bare midriff.

"Oh...yeah," said Becker.

Jess slid on the panties. "Very nice. Tasteful but sexy as can be. I love it."

"So do I," he said, practically drooling.

She giggled, and kissed him. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He then crawled beside here.

"Now, will you open the gift?"

He nodded. Becker opened it, as Jess bit her lip.

"Too fancy? Too cliché? Too gold?"

Becker laughed. "No. None of those. I like them. Both."

Becker picked up a gold id bracelet, with black trim. "_Becker_," was on the front.

"Turn it over."

Becker did. On the back was "_Love, Jessica_."

He smiled. "How can I not like this? I love it, Jess." He leaned over and kissed her, then slipped on the bracelet.

He took the other part of the gift out. It was a pocket knife. The blades and tools were metal, the main body black and 14 carat gold.

"Wow! Jess!"

She smiled. "The tools and knives all work, and are supposed to be top quality."

"I can tell. Wow, that knife there is sharp. Jess, how much..."

"Uh, uh. Nope. You don't get to ask."

"Seriously, Jess. Are you going to be alright, money-wise?"

She giggled. "How much did you go into debt for my birthday?"

He laughed. "Yeah, but I live like a hermit. You spend all your money on shoes and short skirts."

"This is true. I'm fine. It's not really that much gold."

"Really? You promise?"

"Yes. You'll see me in new shoes and outfits, I swear."

He laughed. "OK, thank you. I do love them. They're both really nice, and this is a brilliant pocket knife. I can totally use this."

She giggled. "I thought so. I'm glad."

He kissed her deeply. "You are an expert shopper."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Becker, that is so sweet."

He laughed again. "I truly love you."

"I love you."

Becker set the pocket knife on the nightstand, and took her in his arms. She sighed happily. "Happy Birthday, baby."

He smiled. He kissed her neck. "Oh, wait. Forgot."

He scooted to the end of the bed, and came back with the jar of paint.

She giggled. "Good boy."

He smiled. "You know, we don't want to get any on the new lingerie."

"We don't."

She began to push the robe off him, and saw his naked chest. She looked up. "What are you wearing under this?"

He smirked wickedly. "Barely anything."

Her mouth dropped open and she blushed. She pushed the robe off all the way, and squealed. "You're actually wearing bikinis!"

He smirked wickedly back. "Too much?"

"You mean too little, and no way. I...like...a lot." She tried to catch her breath and slow her pulse. "Oh, I'm really excited now."

"You're really covered up, compared to me." He pushed the baby doll gently down her body, kissing as he went. She lifted up her bum and legs, so he could pull it off all the way.

They were both clad in just underpants now. Becker opened the jar, smiling as he did. Jess propped herself up on her elbows and bent up her legs, smiling as she did.

He took the included brush and slowly painted a streak down her breast.

She giggled. "Tickles."

"Hmm. Smells good. Strawberry."

"Be my guest," she said, eyes twinkling.

He smiled, and set down the jar, leaning in to lick.

She giggled.

"Hmm...very tasty. I need more though." He painted the other breast, and down to just above the belly button. He then licked it up.

"Oh...wow...this is.." she stopped. She could barely think. "Incredibly erotic."

"Hmm. Happy birthday to me."

She laughed. "I hate to whine, but when's it my turn?"

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly.

"Ooh, it does taste good," she said.

He smiled, and rolled over beside her. "Watch the chest hair."

"I always watch it. I adore your hair," she said, moving on her knees.

"Just don't get it matted or twisted."

She smiled wickedly as she began to paint. "If I get it matted, then I get to clean you off, with my tongue."

Becker giggled. "I never, ever thought I'd do this. You have power over me, Miss Parker."

"I do," she said, pulling the brush slowly down his chest. "I like this. Paint by Becker."

He laughed. "Careful," he said, as she painted over the hair.

She bit her lip, and looked into his eyes, then bent down, and slowly ran her tongue along his chest.

Becker giggled. "It does tickle." Then he groaned. "Ah...feels good."

She giggled. "Oh, this is...doing something to me."

"Me too."

"I think I'm done playing."

He nodded, "Good," he said.

She smiled, closed the jar and, set it on the table, then returned to Becker for a smoldering kiss. He gently pushed her down, and rolled the panties off her. She did the same to his. She looked into his eyes, as they laid there, naked.

"I love you."

He smiled. "I love you."

They made love. It was a little wild and breathless, but they were both very happy.

"That was...brilliant," said Jess.

"Uh. It was."

He laid on top of her briefly, than rolled them both over. He fell asleep first, and she lay on top of him, smiling. Finally, she drifted asleep, her head happily cushioned by black, curly hair.

Jess woke up a few hours later. No Becker. She found him eating cake.

"I thought you said it was murder on the abs."

"It is, that's why I have to get it out of this house."

She giggled. "By eating it. Brilliant. Let me have some."

He smiled, and fed her with his fork. She sat on his lap, happily sharing the cake.

"I do like that green nightie on you, but I'm curious, what else did you buy?"

"You don't think I'd just wear body paint?"

"No."

She smiled. "It's...shall I show you?"

"Oh, yeah."

She giggled and went to change. A few minutes later, she called, "Becker..."

He went in to find her lounging sexily on the bed in a long black lace nightgown. It wasn't see-through, completely, but the beige of her skin did show through.

Becker stared at the naked, bent leg lying on top of the other, and the longest slit he'd ever seen in a gown. It went well above her hip.

"Oh...my...lord. We aren't getting any sleep tonight."

"Nope."

"We'll be rubbish at work tomorrow."

"Yep."

"Maybe we should call in sick. We're too traumatized by birthday near-death syndrome."

Jess smiled, as he crawled onto the bed.

"Lester won't buy it, but let's try."

He laughed, as he ran his fingers over her naked leg.

"You know, as bad as parts of my birthday were, I definitely look forward to the next."

"Me too, but mine's next. Any ideas?"

"Oh, yeah, but why wait? We can do my favorite one right now."

The End


End file.
